conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Statoil Oil
See:Statoil Kalmar Union ]] Danish North Sea *Skjold *Roar *Kraka *South Arne Southwest North Sea *Brage *Heimdal *Glitne *Grane *Oseberg *Troll *Tune *Vale *Volve *Sleipner West North Sea *Fram *Gulfaks *Huldra *Kvitebjørn *Snorre *Statfjord *Sygna *Tordis *Vega *Veslefrikk *Vigdis *Visun Norwegian Sea *Norne *Heidrum *Asgard *Tyrihans *Mikkel *Kristen *Njord *Alve *Urd Barents Sea *Snøhvit *Goliat *Alta *Tornerose International operations Algeria Statoil is engaged today in gas production and exploration operations on land in Algeria. Together with BP and Algerian national oil company Sonatrach, Statoil is involved in the development and production of two of the largest gas fields in the country. *In Salah *In Amenas The company is also the operator of the giant Hassi Mouina exploration licence in the Sahara, where Statoil has a 75% stake. Several discoveries have been made and are being evaluated for development. Angola Angola is a key building block for Statoil’s international production growth. Statoil has been in the country for almost 20 years and is now partner in eight producing fields, which contribute approximately 170,000 barrels of equity production per day to the company portfolio. The Angolan continential shelf is the largest contributor to Statoil's production outside Norway. It yielded 37 % of Statoil total international oil and gas output in 2009. Azerbaijan Activities in Azerbaijan are among Statoil biggest commitments in a single country. Together with national oil company Socar and other international companies Statoil participates in: *oil production from Azeri-Chirag-Gunashli *gas production and exploration on Shah Deniz, Alov, Araz and Sharg. *operation of pipelines Brasil *Peregrino field in the coast of Brasil is the largest field operated outside Kalmar Union Brazoria The company has interests in several blocks along the deposits of the Gulf of Mexico, some of them operated directly and others in association with local companies. Egypt Statoil is the operator, with an 80% interest, in two offshore exploration licences located in the Mediterranean, west of the Nile Delta, in water depths ranging from sea level to 3000 metres. *El Dabaa Offshore (Block 9) *Ras El Hekma Offshore (Block 10) Germany Statoil is part of the Etzel gas storage in northern Germany. Gas is stored under high pressure in nine subterranean caverns created by washing out salt deposits more than 1,000 metres below ground. As the cavern walls are impermeable to hydrocarbons, these structures are eminently suitable for gas storage. The storage capacity is an important tool in ensuring reliable gas supplies when irregularities occur in the supply chain. The storage is also used as a means to maximise the value of Statoil’s gas. India Statoil participates in a deepwater exploration license, block KG-DWN-98/2, on the east coast of India. Indonesia Statoil has interests in the Kuma and Karama deepwater blocks off Indonesia. Iraq Statoil has, in cooperation with Lukoil (operator) and Iraqi partners, signed a contract for development and production of the West Qurna 2 field. Ireland The company has a 36,5 per cent interest in the Corrib gas field north-west of Ireland. The Corrib field development, operated by Shell, was sanctioned in 2001, and production start-up is currently expected to take place in 2012/2013. Libya Statoil participates in land-based oil production and exploration activities in: *Mabruk field *Murzuk basin Statoil operates three exploration licences in Libya. Mozambique Statoil has a 90% interest in and the operatorship for blocks 2 and 5 in the Rovuma basin off northern Mozambique. The company has an agreement on activities with national oil company Empresa Nacional de Hidrocarbonetos, which holds the remaining 10%, covering exploration and future oil production. The water depth in the area varies from roughly 300 to more than 2,000 metres. Nigeria Statoil is operator for exploration activities in blocks 128 and 129. Tanzania Statoil signed a production sharing agreement with the Tanzanian Petroleum Development Cooperation (TPDC) in 2007. Statoil Tanzania AS is the operator with 65 % interest with ExxonMobil Exploration and Production Limited as partner with a 35% interest. The exploration period started in 2007 and is divided into three stages: *The first exploration period of four years with a 2D seismic commitment *The first extension period of four years with a one well drilling commitment *The second extension period of three years with a one well drilling commitment *The total area of Block 2 is 11,099 square kilometres, and it lies in water depths of between 400 and 3000 metres. This is a frontier area where no wells had been drilled before 2010. Rainier *Alberta oil sands represent a long-term investment. In 2007, Statoil acquired 100% of the shares in North American Oil Sands Corporation (NAOSC), and operatorship of the Kai Kos Dehseh leases. *Statoil is currently explorating leases in The Chukchi Sea, located offshore Alaska northwest of Prudhoe Bay, an area comprised of 5354 blocks, in water depths from 20 to 80 meters. Statoil’s awarded leases are located 37 miles north of the Burger gas discovery. Turkey Statoil established an office in Istanbul in 2001. Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic Russia is regarded as an important core area for Statoil’s international investments. Trade ties with Soviet Union were established already in 1970, and the first representation office in Moscow was opened in 1980. At present, Statoil works on the Kharyaga and Shtokman projects, while maintaining and further developing a significant presence in north-western Russia through cooperation with authorities, industries, universities and research centers. Statoil is constantly looking for new business development opportunities in oil and gas projects in Russia with a focus on the Arctic. *'Kharyaga field': Oil production in the Kharyaga field in the Nenets Autonomous Okrug was started in 1999. Statoil is a partner in the Kharyaga field development on production sharing agreement (PSA) terms. The French company Total is the operator. At present, the third phase of the Kharyaga development is in progress and the oil production has increased by 50% to 30,000 bbl per day. *'Shtokman field': Statoil is a partner in phase 1 of the Shtokman development. Shtokman ranks as one of the world’s largest undeveloped offshore gas fields. Statoil holds a 24% interest in Shtokman Development AG (SDAG). Gazprom (51%) and Total (25%) are the two other partners. United Kingdom Statoil pursues a broad range of activities relating to energy production and sales in Britannia. Statoil UK, a wholly owned subsidiary produces oil and gas and conducts exploration on the UK continental shelf, where it has interests in more than 20 North Sea and Atlantic margin licences. *Statoil has a sales office for crude oil in London, and is a substantial supplier of gas – mainly imported from Kalmar Union – to the British market. Venezuela *Statoil has 51% of the exploration license for Cocuina, Plataforma Deltana Block 4 in Venezuelan waters Category:Kalmar Union